The present invention relates to gaming chips or tokens and the method for making these chips. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method for making a relatively simple and inexpensive gaming chip that contains an implanted transponder configured to hold and transmit predetermined information.
Gaming chips of various denominational values are commonly used in games of chance. These chips are used by patrons to wager a desired amount of money in such a game, and can later be exchanged for currency. Because these chips may be exchanged for currency, there exists a temptation for people to make counterfeit chips or to steal genuine chips. It is known to place transponders within genuine chips to counteract counterfeiters and thieves. These transponders have added advantages in that they are easy to trace, sort and identify. The transponder can store and transmit a variety of information, such as a casino designation, a denominational chip value, a serial number or a date of issue. An example of a gaming chip having a transponder therein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,502.
An additional problem encountered in manufacturing gaming chips relates to the "feel" of the chip. It has been found that patrons prefer a gaming chip within a certain weight range, typically ten to twelve grams. The challenge is thus to economically manufacture a chip within the desired weight range. In the prior art chips, metal disks are implanted in the chips to achieve the desired weight. For example, the chip disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,502 utilizes a mounting vehicle for the transponder that is made out of a brass material. While the brass material does add weight to the chip, it does so in a way that presents certain disadvantages. First, the brass material is relatively expensive, adding to the overall cost of manufacturing the chip. Second, certain portions of the brass mounting vehicle require additional machining, further increasing the cost of the chip. Third, it has been found that certain configurations of the brass material must be used in order to prevent the material from interfering with the operation of the transponder.
Another approach to manufacturing a chip with a transponder therein is to mold the transponder directly into the chip. These chips, without an added weight component, lack the desired weight. Moreover, it has been found that the manufacture of chips in this manner results in an undesirably high scrap rate. It is thought that the higher temperatures and pressures of the molding process damage the transponder contained within the chip.
Therefore, a chip is needed that overcomes the above drawbacks and disadvantages existing in the prior art. More specifically, a chip is needed that contains a transponder and has a weight within the desired range. Further, a method is needed for more economically making a chip, within the desired weight range and that contains a transponder, with a resulting lower scrap rate.